Pokemon Digital Adventures
by Rodgers12
Summary: Ash, Misty, May, Brock, Dawn and Gary are trapped in another world and the only way to return is to use their new upgraded Pokemon and save the world.


**Dislcaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the concept of Digimon**

**Chapter one: Brand New World**

"Ash…..Ash….." His name was constantly ringing throughout his head.

_What's going on? Who is that? _

"Ash…."

_Hello? Is anyone there? _

"Wake up Ash….."

_Why can't I move? Why is it so dark? Who's calling me? _

"Ash….please wake up…."

_Am I asleep? Am I…dead? Wait, what's that bright light? It's getting bigger, I think I'm waking up. _

"Ash!" a girl cried wrapping her arms around a raven haired boy. "You're awake, thank God!"

Ash blinked a few times and stared up at the girl in front of him. "Misty?" he said.

"What's going on?" He slowly rose up to a sitting position and looked around, all he could see were giant blue trees and small ponds. "Where the hell are we?" he asked rubbing his head.

"You don't remember?" Misty asked. "Me either."

"It's all kinda fuzzy," Ash said. "I remember you, me and Pikachu….wait where's Pikachu?"

"I don't know, Togepi is missing as well." Misty said. "I'm terribly worried about her."

"Damn it, I have to find Pikachu!" Ash said staggering up.

"Hold on, we have to wait for everyone else." Misty said.

"Everyone….oh that's right! Brock, May and Dawn were with us." Ash said. "Now I remember! We were at my house for a reunion!"

Misty tried remembering and then it clicked. "That's right, we ran into one another when I was in Goldenrod. And you said something about running into May, Dawn and Brock. That's when we decided to have a reunion party at your house."

"And then….." Ash trailed off. That was all he could remember, and by the looks of Misty's expression that was all she remembered as well. "So how did we end up here?" he asked.

"I'd like to know that myself," came a voice that made both Ash and Misty jump. It turned out to be Brock accompained by May and Dawn.

"Oh it's just you guys," Ash sighed. "So none of you remember how you got here?"

"Nope, all I remember is stuffing myself with cake." May said.

"And I remember flirting with all three of Misty's sisters-"

"You mean _trying _to flirt with Misty's sisters," May corrected. "And none of them even paid you any attention."

"Sure they did," Brock said. "When I asked Daisy to bear my children she dumped a whole cup of punch on my head, when I asked Lily would she like to ride the Brock train she shoved cake in my face and when I asked Violet does she like sucking on warm hot dogs she kicked me in the balls."

May sighed. "Brock you've been watching too much Inuyasha."

Dawn, who was looking rather depressed, sighed loudly as if she were annoyed that no one took notice of her obvious sadness. "What's with Dawn?" Misty asked.

"She's upset because she can't find Piplup," Brock told her.

"She could be anywhere," Dawn cried. "She could be getting chased by a pack of wild Houndoom, or mabey she's been carried off by a giant Pidgeot or-"

"Dawn, calm down." May said.

"I'm just so worried!" Dawn told May.

"I am too Dawn," Misty said. "And so is Ash, Pikachu and Togepi are missing as well. And we obviously don't know how we got here or where they could be for that matter, and apparently…..where are you going Ash?"

"We're wasting time!" Ash called back about 50 yards ahead of everyone. "I'm looking for Pikachu!"

"Well wait up!" Brock called running to catch up with him along with everyone else.

The five teenagers walked along the weird forest with, as they got deeper and deeper inside everyone started to feel a bit frightended, well everyone but Ash who was too worried about his beloved friend to really be scared at the moment. "Ash, I'm not liking this," May said. "It's getting dark, mabey we should find a safe place to rest or something."

"It's barely dark," Ash protested. "We can spare a few more hours, don't you want to find Pikachu and the others?"

"We do, but May's right," Brock said. "It's getting dark and we have no idea where we are, I'm not sure we're anywhere that's been mapped."

"Uh guys, what the hell is that?" Dawn demanded pointing to a tree.

Everyone looked up to see a giant worm-like creature that had one long horn and wings. "I-Is that a pokemon?" Ash asked.

"A-A BUG POKEMON?" Misty cried.

The creature stared at them for a while then made a giggle noise. "Hi, my name's Wamumon." The creature said. "And I'm not this Pokemon thing you said, I'm a digimon."

"I-IT CAN TAAAAALK!" Misty wailed latching onto Ash. "IT REALLY IS THE END OF THE WORLD!"

"Misty calm down," Ash said. "Yo, Wamu….whatever. Have you seen a pikachu anywhere?"

"Well I don't know what a pikachu is," Wamumon said.

"It's yellow? Has bigs ears and little feet? Cutest thing in the world?" Dawn said.

The worm thought for a while before his face lit up. "Oh I did see a digimon like that," he said. "It was with these other digimon, a blue birdmon, a floating rock, a butterflymon, and a walking egg."

"That's the others!" Brock said. "Which way did they go?"

"They went that way, but then they got attacked by Seadramon." Wamumon said. "I don't even think they made it."

"A what?" Ash yelled.

"Seadramon, he's a nasty digimon. Always picks on us rookies." Wamumon explained. "Last I saw your digimon were headed that way." Wamumon pointed his horn at a waterfall.

"So they fell?" Ash asked.

"Correct," Wamumon said. "Of course Seadramon went after them, he's a good swimmer and all."

Ash started to run toward the waterfall with the others in tow. "Misty!" Ash said. "It's kinda hard to run with you hanging on me like that!"

Misty still hadn't let go of Ash as he dragged her toward the waterfall. "I-I can't let go!" Misty whined. "It's following us!"

Ash looked back and saw that Wamumon was right behind them, rolling his eyes he continued dragging his friend, finally they arrived at the waterfall and looked down. "No sign of them," May sighed. "Oh I hope beautifly is alright."

"Hey I see something!" Wamumon said jumping onto Ash's shoulder and causing Misty to have another episode.

"A-ASH IT'S RIGHT ON YOUR SHOULDERRR!" Misty cried.

"Misty!" Ash said. "Get ahold of yourself! Now what were you saying Wamumon?" Wamumon wasn't there any longer, in fact Ash saw that he was now about 30 yards ahead of them slithering as fast as he could. "Hey!" Ash called. "What's the big idea?"

"It's Seadramon!" Wamumon called back. "He's come back!"

"Seadram-"

"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A voice yelled as a sea monster appeared from the depths of the waters.

"H-Holy crap," Brock said. "What is that?"

"It's twice as big as Gyrados!" Misty stated. "And looks three times meaner!"

"Hey you!" Ash yelled.

"Ash what the hell are you doing?" Dawn demanded.

"Where is Pikachu?" Ash yelled at the beast.

Seadramon stared at Ash and then began laughing. "Humans eh? Haven't seen your kind in here for a while!" he said.

"He can talk too?" May said. "Okay this place is creeping me out, I wanna go home!"

"Not until we find our pokemon!" Ash said. "Now tell me where my pikachu is!"

"Pikachu? Ya mean that yellow rat thing?" Seadramon asked. "I tried to eat him, but he was a fast runner. He got away from me by jumping off the waterfall, course that wasn't so smart sense I haven't seen 'em come up since then. He looked damn tasty though." Seadramon then turned to the five pokemon trainers. "But then again, I've never had human meat before." He grinned. "And I haven't eaten since….an hour ago!" He then launched himself at Ash.

"Ash move!" Misty yelled pulling him away from Seadramon's attack.

"Let's get outta here!" Brock yelled as Seadramon rose for another strike.

He launched himself at them again this time sending everyone flying toward the waterfall. Thinking on his feet Ash reached out and grabbed a hanging vine, Misty then grabbed Ash's waist, Brock grabbed Misty's leg, Dawn snatched onto Brock's jacket and May hung on by Dawn's skirt.

"May!" Dawn cried. "My skirt's sliding down!"

"Sorry, it was the only thing I could reach!" May cried trying to reach for another part of Dawn's body to hold onto. "And nice Pikachu panties by the way."

"I know they're so cute." Dawn giggled.

"Jeez you all are heavy!" Ash complained. "I think the vine's starting to break."

"I'M NOT FAT!" Misty, Dawn and May all yelled simotaneously.

"Be quiet you three!" Brock ordered. "Look."

He pointed to Seadramon who was looking around for them, apparently Ash and the others had caught a vine that eluded Seadramon's vision. "Damn, where'd those brats go?" Seadramon growled.

"Okay, all we have to do is be very very quiet." Misty whispered. "We don't want to get his attention."

"We sure don't," Wamumon suddenly piped up on Misty's shoulder.

Misty stared at the digimon for a while before her face began to twist in fear. "AIEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed.

"Found ya!" Seadramon laughed.

"Damn it, way to go Misty!" Ash yelled. The vine suddenly started to break mainly because of Misty's thrashing and just as Seadramon prepared to attack it snapped sending the five teens to their doom.

"I'm gonna dieeeee!"

"I've never even got to find my first boyfriend!"

"Oh Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, how I wish I got to have the both of you in my bedroom just once!"

"I never got to be a water pokemon master! Or get with my crush! Whichever's betterrrrrrr!"

"And I wanted to be the very best, like no one ever waaaaas!"

"Oh stop your whining," Wamumon told them. "We're not even falling anymore."

"Huh?" the five teens noticed that they were indeed not falling any longer, instead they were hovering about 50 feet in the air on a floating disk.

"Ah you're safe," a new voice said.

Everyone turned to see what appeared to be a short old man with a long white beard and a hood covering the upper part of his face. "Who the heck are you?" Ash asked.

"That's Wisdomon!" Wamumon exclaimed. "He's the wisest digimon known! He's also a megadigimon making him stronger than most."

"Yes," Wisdomon said. "I am glad that I was able to save you in time. I didn't want to have to go back and tell those pokemon of yours that you all died."

"Wait you know where Pikachu is?" Ash asked.

"Indeed," Wisdomon said. "I found them all unconcious around the Cave of Untold Secrets, nursed them back to health, and they're good as new. In fact they're better."

"Better?" Misty asked cocking her head to the side.

"All in due time my dear," Wisdomon chuckled. "Right now we'd want to get away from Seadramon."

He then sat on the disk and did a few weird hand signals, the next thing they knew Ash, Misty, May, Brock and Dawn were in a cave in less than a second. "Eh? What happened?" Dawn said.

"Pikachu!" Ash called. "Pikachu where are you?"

"Ash?" a voice called back.

Ash turned and looked at his friends, they all shook their heads meaning that none of them had said that. The next thing Ash knew he was tackled on the ground by a familiar yellow mouse. "Pikachu!" Ash cheered hugging his best friend. "Jeez I was worried about ya buddy."

"I was worried about you too Ash," Pikachu said smiling.

Ash smiled at first, but then realization that his Pikachu had just spoke to him began to set in and soon his facial expression turned into shock. "P-Pikachu?" he said. He then turned to Wisdomon who was grinning slightly. "Surprise." He said.

"What's going on?" Ash demanded.

"Mommy! Mommy!" a new voice cried out.

Misty turned around and saw Togepi racing toward her as fast as her little feet could go. "Togepi! Oh my baby!" Misty cried scooping up the egg pokemon and hugging her tight, realization then hit her as she held Togepi in front of her. "Was that you calling me?"

"Yep, I missed you Mommy! Where'd you go?" Togepi asked.

Misty was completely caught off guard by this, since when did pokemon talk? She then turned to Wisdomon coming to the conclusion that he was behind this. "Where are the others?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"They're over there sleeping, they haven't woke up since we fell down that waterfall." Pikachu explained.

Immediately Dawn broke out into a run going to wherever her pokemon was. "Piplup? Piplup!" Dawn grabbed her sleeping pokemon cradling her in her arms. "Oh Piplup please be okay?"

The bird-like pokemon opened her eyes. "Dawn?" Piplup said.

"Oh you're alive! You're alive and you can talk, it's a miracle!" Dawn sobbed.

Both Brock and May looked at one another with deadpanned expressions. "Hey it's Geodude," Brock said. "I think, you know you can't tell him apart from a rock when he sleeps."

"And I know for sure that's Beautifly," May said picking the butterfly pokemon up.

"Hey, Beautifly? You okay?" The pokemon opened its eyes and looked at her trainer.

"May….." she said.

"Well I'm not surprised you can talk, seems like all our-"

"Did you put on weight since I last saw you?" Beautifly interrupted.

"WHAT?" May eyes lit up. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE BUG!"

May was now shaking Beautifly awake, Brock rolled his eyes holding his sleeping Geodude. "Hey buddy," Geodude's voice said.

"Geodude, glad to see you're alright." Brock said.

"Yeah," Geodude got out of his trainer's grasp and floated next to him. "What's going on here?"

"Seems like we've been transported to some alternate dimension with creatures that are like pokemon yet different," Brock analyzed.

"Oh, well I wasn't talking about that." Geodude said. "I was talking about that."

He pointed to Dawn, who was still bawling over Piplup, and May, who was still shaking Beautifly violently. "Oh," Brock said as he sweatdropped.

"Hey you!" Misty yelled loudly getting everyone's attention. "What did you do to our Pokemon?" The person she was referring to was Wisdomon who just grinned at her stroking his beard.

"I did nothing," he said. "I only brought your Pokemon to this cave, it was Glorimon and Sunimon who enhanced them."

"Who?" Ash asked.

"The two most mysterious digimon of the digital world," Wisdomon explained. "They watch over us, like guardian angels. And they help us when we are in peril."

"What does that got to do with us?" Misty demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Wisdomon asked. "Glorimon and Sunimon brought you here because right now the digital world is in grave danger, and they need help from the Digidestined."

"I assume that's us," Brock said. "Ugh a year doesn't go by that we don't get pulled into some 'save the world' ordeal."

"This is more than one world you're saving," Wisdomon explained. "Both the Digital and the Human worlds are in grave danger, and that danger is Kuromon."

"Who?"

"Kuromon, he's the evil digimon that lives up on the Black Mountain Range." Wamumon explained making Misty once again scream in fear and hide behind Ash. "He usually doesn't cause much trouble….oh that's right it's because he's not alive right now."

"Yes," Wisdomon explained. "Kuromon is an ancient digimon who's spirit haunts the Black Mountain Range, when he was alive he was the single most powerful digimon ever. It took the combined powers of the Glorimon, Sunimon and the original digidestined to defeat him."

"Then why not call on them?" May asked. "Why us, we're pokemon trainers not digimon…..users."

"True, but the original digidestined are missing, as are the second digidestined, and the third, even the data squad is missing."

"So you turned our pokemon into digimon so we can fight some super strong digimon?" Misty asked evenly.

"Essentially, yes."

"Okay. Do you mind telling me what the HELL you were-"

"This is awesome!" Ash interrupted. "New adventures, new villians and even a new Pikachu! This is probably the best day ever!"

"Ash!" the other four teens yelled.

"What? It'll be fun." Ash said.

"That's what you always say!" Misty cried. "And somehow it always ends up in us getting into some deep trouble and you almost _always _end up dying and coming back to life."

"So?" Ash asked. "That means I have some serious good luck."

"Ugh Ash we can't just go rushing into something we don't know about," Brock stated calmly.

"He's right Ash." May added.

"I dunno I think it might be fun." Dawn piped up.

The other three glared at her making Dawn shut up. "I understand your concern but-" BOOM! The walls of the cave began to shake a bit as a few rocks fell from above.

"What was that?" Misty asked.

"It's Seadramon again," Wisdomon stated. "He's found us, quickly we must retrive the digivices!" Wisdomon began to run toward another direction.

"The what?" Ash called after him following with the others in tow.

"No time to explain," Wisdomon said as the cave shook again. They continued running until they found another room in the cave, this one had what appeared to be thousands of crystal-like formations.

"It's…..beautiful," May sighed. "Imagine if a love confession happened in here, the boy and girl would go wandering around in the caves until the boy stops the girl abrubtly. He seems nervous as he stumbles through his words, but eventually he finds himself slowly but surely confessing to the girl of his undying love to her and then she 'unexpectedly' confesses to him! They share their first kiss under the glimmering lights of-."

"Eck," Ash groaned. "Sounds like a cliché chick flick."

"Aw what do you know?" May said sticking her tounge out at him.

"Uh guys?" Beautifly squeaked. "We've got problems."

"Like what?" Togimon asked.

"That!" Beautifly was referring to the giant dragon head sticking it's head into the room.

"Hello meat," he said with a grin.

"Yo old man!" Ash called. "Can our pokemon still battle?"

"Of course," Wisdomon said. "Good, Pikachu why don't ya hit him with a-"

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu yelled shooting rays of electricity from his body onto Seadramon. Seadramon winced a bit but it had little effect on him.

"Let's try a rock smash!" Geodude said slamming his hands onto the ground and making rocks fly at Seadramon.

"Add it with a bubblebeam!" Piplup added shooting the bubble rays from her mouth. Both attacks hit Seadramon directly and had absolutely no effect.

"It won't work, he's a champion level digimon!" Wisdomon told them. "You have to digivovle."

"Well we would if we knew what that was!" Ash said.

"Follow me," Wisdomon said as the trainers and their poke/digimon followed them.

"Oh no ya don't!" Seadramon said. "Tornado of flames!" A tornado of fire shot from Seadramon's mouth and followed the fleeing trainers.

"I'll handle this!" Wisdomon said. "Sheild of the elements!" The rocks from the cave began to shape into a huge wall that blocked all of the fire.

"Hurry!" Wisdomon ordered as he and the others continued running down the cave. "We're almost there!" Just as they were about to reach their destination Seadramon appeared from underground right in front of them.

"Enough running, it's time to eat!" He swiftly snatched Pikachu off the ground holding him in his mouth.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"No time!" Wisdomon yelled. "Get the digivices!"

"I'm not goin' anywhere without my pikachu!"

"If you don't get that digivice over there your pikachu is dead!" Wisdomon said.

Ash looked up at Pikachu and then at the devices, he quickly ran over to them and grabbed the yellow one. "Bottoms up!" Seadramon laughed tossing Pikachu in the air and into his mouth swallowing him whole.

"Pikachuuuuu!" Ash cried not noticing the device glowing.

**(DIGIMON) **

"Pikamon digivovle to….." Pikachu's body began grow and shapeshift.

His arms became longer and his biceps grew, his chest and torso turned into muscle, his height increased and his ears elongated. Finally, Pikamon's once cute face was now turned into a much more menacing looking beast. "….Ratamon!" Seadramon began to notice that the small meal he had wasn't going down the pipes, in fact it felt like it was coming up. Seadramon then spat out what appeared to be a yellow blur but once it landed next to Ash it looked more familiar.

"P-Pikachu?" Ash asked completely bewildered by his friend.

He stood over a foot taller than him at 6"2, his body was much bigger and human-like and he even had bolts of electricty surrounding him.

"No Ash," the beast said. "I am Ratamon, the digivovled version of Pikamon."

"So you evovled?" Ash said.

"Yes, for now." Wisdomon stated. "Once he either defeats Seadramon or loses energy he will return to normal."

"Oh," Ash said turning to Ratamon. "Well then, what's say we kick this jerks ass?"

"With pleasure." Ratamon grinned cracking his knuckles.

To be continued….

**A/N: I don't know if this belongs in the crossover because it's about the pokemon characters only their in the digital word. I dunno, well review to tell me what you think. **


End file.
